wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Desperate Ambush
Desperate Ambush is the Twenty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 24, 2016. Synopsis After Obito's betrayal, Fairy Tail Guild comes to fight the Galactic Akatsuki and the Eggman Army. Plot The Episode begins with Kuon Buxaplenty on board the Flagship of the Egg Fleet, the Super Egg Providence. Kuon observes Obito's betrayal and was interested of aiding Madara on fighting Kakashi and "Obito the Traitor". In the Kingdom of Fiore, in Era, the Magic Council's headquarters, the council is having a discussion about the Fairy Tail Guild and its destructive nature. The majority of the Council thinks that the members of Fairy Tail are idiots, with the exception of Siegrain, who apparently likes them. Eventually the Council is left with a dilemma since Fairy Tail is destructive, but at the same time a strong and competent Guild. For the time being, the council opts to leave them be. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail and Natsu immediately kicks the door open while screaming to everyone that they've returned. The Mage who had informed Natsu of the appearance of "Salamander" (who Natsu thought was Igneel, but was actually Bora) in Hargeon Town immediately shouts at him, commenting on the damage he caused to the town. Natsu responds by kicking him across the hall while shouting to him that the Salamander they found was fake. The Mage that was kicked then screams that it wasn't his problem and in the blink of an eye, a fight throughout the whole guild is raging. Gray Fullbuster is introduced as the Mage with extreme stripping problems while he goes to beat Natsu up but is stopped by Cana Alberona, who is presented as the ultimate drinker of Fairy Tail. She points out that Gray has stripped again. Elfman Strauss and Loke enter the fight too. Mirajane Strauss is also introduced while Lucy points out that the guild does not have one single sane person. The fight is stopped by Makarov, Fairy Tail's Guild Master, by means of his Giant Magic. After crushing Natsu under his foot, Makarov sees Lucy and transforms himself back to his original form as a small old man. He greets Lucy then jumps up on the second floor of the building. From there, he shows the angry reports from the Council about them, but then decides to burn them and throws them at Natsu to eat, stating that they shouldn't be afraid of those watchful eyes from above while Fairy Tail cheers. Lucy later gets her Fairy Tail stamp and goes to show it to Natsu who is standing in front of the request board looking for a job. He overhears Romeo Conbolt talking to Makarov about Heaven Tail having political problems with the government. At the unknown Canyon, Obito and Kakashi were being surrounded by the Eggman Army led by Kuon. Upon returning to Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy find the Eggman Army surrounding Obito and Kakashi. Later, Lucy finds the rest of her team in her apartment. Erza says that since the Eggman Empire has possess both magic and technology. The Eggman Army turns their attention to Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. The rest of Fairy Tail attacks the Eggman Army to rescue Obito and Kakashi. As the Battle rages on, Kakashi and Obito does have the chance to help Fairy Tail only to let the Eggman Army retreat back to headquarters since the Invasion of Izumogakure. Fairy Tail Celebrate their victory and continues their quest to Shintotropolis. Characters *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Yuki Buxaplenty *Thetis *Zeke *Siarnaq *Atlas *Aeolus *Senna Kyoudou *Madara Uchiha *Tank Renato *Marth Uchiha *Zeus *Obito Uchiha *Makarov *Kakashi Hatake *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel *Levy *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Freed *Evergreen *Cana *Happy Battles Fairy Tail vs. Galactic Akatsuki Participants *Yuki Buxaplenty *Thetis *Zeke *Siarnaq *Atlas *Aeolus *Senna Kyoudou *Madara Uchiha *Tank Renato *Marth Uchiha *Zeus *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel *Levy *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Freed *Evergreen *Cana *Happy Locations *Unnamed Canyon Winners *Fairy Tail (Thanks to Obito Uchiha) Trivia *This Episode is behind the scenes of Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A.. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon